Pandora's Box
by Tiger Mononoke
Summary: Post Anime Series, Manta finds himself unable to keep his feelings about his hero to himself anymore. What will everyone think? What will he think? Rated for the latest chapter for slight lemon. Manta X Yoh.
1. Confusion

Manta POV:

All I could really remember of that night started just after supper, everyone in the Asakura's Inn was sleepy after the big feast that celebrated Yoh's victory and new title of Shaman King. All of the guests chatted around the table sleepily yet happily with each other, but Yoh was ever energetic and happy, as usual, as it should be! Because tonight was special. Probably the most special night of his entire life. It was over. The Shaman Fight in Tokyo was over...the Shaman King declared. For all he went through to achieve this goal...all I can say is he truly deserved it. He was so great, strong, kind, good, and always came through for his friends...he had accomplished so much...and I felt so...insignificant. I could never offer much to help him, as friends should, I seemed only to tag along. But nevertheless, he was always there for me, and cared for me, like a big brother, even though there was so many other things he should've been concerned with. But he cared for me, spent the little time he had with me, the useless little human that I am. What a great guy. He deserves everything that comes to him now, he's earned it...I wish him only the very best of the best. Honestly...I admire him so much...do I dare say it? I love him. For being all the things I wish I could be. Yet there's so much I don't understand. Some of it I never will. I will never truly understand what Shamans are.

Yoh POV:

Ah, this is great! No more fighting, or training, (well, exercise is important, after all...as much as I hate to admit it --) but there's nothing but listening to my favorite music all day...well, at least that's what I thought before! But there's just so much more I'm aware of now...so when I finally meet those Great Spirits I'll be able to help everyone! I want to help them. No matter what. But...I'm not King Shaman yet. Not just yet. Actually I'm not entirely sure how that works...but there's no need to worry about it. They'll let me know. Until then, there's nothing to worry about. So...I've been thinking a lot. About a lot of different things. But mainly...ultimately...everything is in the Great Spirits' hands, aren't they? I feel like they decided Hao wasn't good enough that day...and that they helped me against him, somehow. Maybe I'm just imagining things ; But if so much is true...why would they have chosen me, over Hao? We both had a lot of power...And we're almost biologically identical. Almost everyone believed that we were the same person at one time...then...according to the Great Spirits, what makes me any different than Hao?

Manta POV:

We relaxed in the hot tub after dinner. I could see Yoh in the starlight, but he didn't look the same. For once, in the entire time I'd known him, he was looking troubled and in deep thought all of a sudden. This sight...it gave me chills.

"Yoh-kun?"

"...Hmm?"

"You're really quiet all of a sudden...are you okay?"

"Oh...yeah, of course!" He flashed his infamous smile. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." I said quickly. I could feel my cheeks tinge a light pink. But I think the night sky hid that. Or at least distracted him.

"The stars...! Wow, they're so beautiful tonight!"

"Yeah!" Ren, Ryu, Lyserg, and the other boys gasped. I had hardly noticed them come in. I could vaguely see them with all the steam rising in the air.

"Hey, its been a long time since its been clear enough to see them!" Horo Horo added.

"Kuu kuu kuu!" Agreed a very excited Kororo who nudged Horo Horo playfully. Everyone else laughed which made Horo Horo blush. "Hey, stop that!" He said indignantly, which just made everyone laugh harder.

"So...Yoh-dono. What do you plan to do first ?" Ryu asked.

"Eh, well...I haven't really thought about it yet. Who knows?" Yoh said.

"Well, I'm sure you know...as the duty of Shaman King, you must take a wife." Ren stated. A huge gasp erupted from the hot tub, as if on cue.

"Wha...?" Yoh's jaw dropped in surprise.

"No one told you? When you become Shaman King, Anna, your betrothed, becomes your wife. Its only custom." Ren finished.

"Really?" Yoh said, slightly gaining composure. "Does...Anna know?"

"Probably."

Yoh rarely shows nervousness...but if he did, this would have been the time. Because Anna was one of the few people who could shake him out of him "normal attitude", and everyone knew it. But he merely looked down without much objection...continuing his previous state of mind. The boys laughed, too giddy to notice the look on Yoh's face. I giggled lightly, to lighten the mood mostly, but inside...I felt...something else. Then he'd be married, at least by Shaman standards. Married...but he is so young, he has his whole life ahead of him, shouldn't he be allowed to choose for himself? After all, he is the King! He should be able to do what he likes. But the thought still scared me. Maybe that's what scared him too. But he'd get over it. They had been engaged for two years, it only seemed right. At least, Anna seemed to be in love with him, in her own way...but how did he feel? While I thought, the conversation had long since moved on. But Yoh had gone quiet again.

"Yoh-kun? Anything you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Umm...I guess its kind of obvious, huh?" He smiled hopelessly and scratched his head. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, I'm sure...you're just scared about Anna aren't you?" I asked, mock-accusingly. I attempted to laugh it off, but he continued.

"No...I was thinking...about Hao. Why I was chosen over him. Everyone said we were so alike..."

"I remember that! I couldn't believe everyone thought you were Hao! I was so..."

Then I caught him staring at me. It was just for a brief second, but I felt something inside flutter and it shot right through me...freezing me and paralyzing me in an instant. I didn't know what he meant by it...I looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable...but no one was there. There was only us. But what could I say? His eyes...to me, looked full of question, of longing, of confusion and pain...I didn't know what to do.

"Manta..."

I shivered, despite the heat of the water. I flushed a deeper crimson. I could feel it burning in my cheeks. Just his whispering my name made me tremble.

"I realized...what it was. That makes us different. Its...humans. He would have nothing to do with them...and I wanted to save them." I found we were very close now. I was nervous, and found myself wondering what was happening. Is this real? Could...Yoh-kun really, possibly, love me too? The mixture of happiness, excitement, and nervousness built up inside. I felt I would explode, the pain was there in my chest...with all this stir of sudden strong emotion I hardly knew what was occurring.

"Manta..." He whispered again. I trembled again. And suddenly found his lips upon mine. I couldn't think. I didn't want to.

Incredible...impossible...

...but wrong

But that feeling, those feelings, from before...bubbling and building up inside of me...vanished instantly. All with one thought, as if pricked by a pin...

Anna.

When he ended the kiss, I looked down, slowly shrunk down and sobbed as the reminder ate at my heart.

"Manta...what's wrong?"

"Yoh-kun..." I managed to mutter in between sobs. "You have...Anna, and she's your...fiancé..."

My heart broke entirely when I heard myself admit it. I was pushing him away...too scared to tell him how I felt. He waited for me to continue. "Anna will never know...about this...but..." I could only cry harder...I couldn't help it. He smiled sadly, and nodded as if he understood. I could see the pain in his eyes...I knew he was hurting too. I grabbed my towel. "Take some time to think, Yoh..." What was I saying? I smiled meekly anyway, my voice was weak from crying. He smiled back, and looked away...thinking again. "Thank you, Manta." I heard him say. I nodded and walked inside, closing the door quietly.

Throughout the next day my feelings remained mixed as they were the last night. The kiss...it was haunting me, the only thing I could think about...the weight, that heavy feeling in my chest, came back. Yes, I loved him...but I would never tell him. I would never mess things up for him. I would never cause him trouble. He seemed alright, and seemed to have forgotten...I just didn't know. I could never take him away from Anna...that was impossible. I would never come between them. There's too much dishonor there...he doesn't deserve that. Besides...these days Anna and Yoh seemed to be getting along better...Anna seemed to be nicer. Yoh was becoming accustomed to her. I was happy for them. I truly was. He didn't know that I loved him...at least I never told him.

Later that night, I stood, shaking, outside his bedroom door. I don't know what made me do it. Honestly, I'll never know. I was terrified. But I couldn't stop myself. I edged through the door, being as quiet as possible. I want to, but I had to...maybe I just...felt that if I admitted it in his presence that it would be all over...

"Yoh...uh..."I said quietly. Because Anna had ears like a cat, and could probably hear things while she slept. She always had a way of knowing these things...the mass on the bed shifted a little. "Manta?" He said sleepily as he sat up. I hadn't actually thought that he'd be awake after all. "Something wrong?" He whispered loudly, concerned but seemingly happy to see me. I looked down again, at a loss for words. I hadn't actually expected him to be awake. I sat on the edge of the bed on the floor. He watched me, waiting. The turmoil began to build again. What am I doing? I shouldn't be here...but something had to be done now. I took a deep breath, struggled to hold it against the whirl inside, shaking more profusely than before.

"Yoh-kun...I know what I told you before..." Tell-tale tears began streaming down my face again. Damn it, why did I always have to break down? It hurt so badly...I was determined to fight it through. But...this was so wrong...I shouldn't...

"Yoh-kun I...I love you!" I busted out in full sobs now, realizing I'd never be able to take it back, and the damage was done, and if he felt the same way I...I could never forgive myself, but...I needed him...I'm so selfish. I hated myself for doing it now. I refused to meet his eyes now. His eyes widened, as if surprised, but for sure I'll never know. But he pulled me close to him. I couldn't stop crying. Like the night before. I couldn't explain...I couldn't breathe...the pain was great in my chest...

Had I opened a Pandora's Box, never to be closed again? I felt awful. But his embrace was too warm, too wonderful, and I didn't want it to stop.

"Manta..." He whispered into my ear, and held me tighter.


	2. Confessions

Right…so finally I have an update. For about two years I wanted so much to leave it as it was, I was so happy with the first chapter and I was so scared of ruining it with a second. But, I was so frustrated with the lack of Manta and Yoh pairing fics that I took matters into my own hands, so that frustration produced this. I wrote this in pieces and eventually I think that maybe I had something decent…but anyway enough of my ramblings…fic!

Confessions

After that, well, nothing really happened. I understood. I left him alone, knowing my place, leaving him to his rightful bride, Anna. I had no business coming between them, and I knew that. So things went on as they did, as usual, for the next few days. It was the usual routine: wake up, go to school, go to cram school, go home, eat, sleep. It was only what I was used to. I felt that if I kept my distance from him that maybe things would return to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. I'd never been so wrong. It was all I could think about…the way his lips felt on mine, how secure I had felt in his arms. The tightness in my chest I had felt that night in the hot tub was back every time my mind strayed back to him. I found it almost impossible to concentrate on my studies. Lets face it, my life was just…boring without him. I'd never known change until I met him. He had showed me how wonderful life could be with the right attitude. Before him…my life was like it was now. I felt lonely, doing my homework everyday. No one really talked to me. Why would anyone listen to you when they just thought it was going to turn into another absurd ghost story? So I stopped trying altogether. Because what kind of friend wouldn't listen to you? Yoh hadn't been that way. He had actually stood up for me…when he was here. He stopped coming to school long ago. He didn't need to…he didn't need to strengthen his skills anymore. So finally I felt myself turning into my old self, going back to my old ways. But who cares? At least Yoh is happy. And that's all that matters to me.

When I woke, he was gone. I wondered where he had gone to…I walked downstairs in my yukata where I was greeted by a sleep chorus of "Ohayo, Yoh-kun…" After returning the greeting, I asked where Manta had gone, because I didn't see him there with everyone else. Anna nonchalantly said that the shorty had left a few hours ago, saying that he had had to go to school. "Ah, I forgot!" I mentally smacked myself, though I laughed it off to everyone else.

I didn't see him the next few days either. I wondered if something was up, and if I should go visit him. I mean, hey, we were still friends, right? And friends went to cheer each other up when they were sad.

I had just gotten home from cram school, and it was late. At least it was really dark by then. I had just undone my tie and was setting about to make myself some hot tea. I let out a sigh. School had been busy, and I had done nothing but work all day – but even in doing work made more work for itself, because the brown-haired Shaman wouldn't stay out of my thoughts. We could never be together, so why did I lead myself on, believing it only because I didn't want it to be so? I seem to do this to myself with a lot of things…but that's just who I am. I was standing in the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. "That's weird…" I thought. "Mom and Dad are still at work, and Mannoko is at a friend's sleepover…" When I answered the door, I nearly dropped my steaming cup.

"YOH-KUN!?" I gasped. I thought he'd never want to see me again…after I left him without explanation…even though it WAS for school…but it doesn't really feel the same…but all that melted away as I saw him standing there in the doorway, smiling.  
"Yo!" He said, with a small smile and a wave.

"Yoh-kun…I…uh….hi!" I said stupidly.

"Hey Manta! What's been up with you lately? I got worried when you didn't at least visit for dinner after school, like you usually do. So I decided to come check on you! Are you okay?"

I was relieved. At least he was acting like his old self again.

"Yeah, Yoh-kun. I'm just fine! I've just had a lot of work to do, that's all…" I lied. "Actually I still have a lot to do…they've really piled it on."

"Hey, maybe I could help!" He said, brightly.

"Yeah! Hey Yoh, I just made some tea, do you want some?"

He always managed to bring out my better side, no matter what crappy mood I was in before. A few minutes with him and my bad day just melts away and I'm laughing again in no time. I got the tea and we headed for my room. Maybe it would be just like old times after all. If only I could forget…

We sat on the bed, and cracked open my history textbook. I had forgotten how much his presence alone affected me. I felt so weak, trying as hard as I could to keep my guard up, at least to the point where I could function normally as we used to be like. I still felt exactly the same way, and I hadn't gotten over him yet…but he acted like the old Yoh. As much as I wanted to be friends, my heart still yearned for him…but I tried my hardest not to let it show.

I could feel him sitting next to me, though we weren't actually touching. I could feel his warmth, the softness of his cotton shirt brushing against my arms, the room had suddenly gotten so warm. I became fully aware of the lack of space between us…but I refocused my eyes on my textbook and oh god, did he just sigh? I can't…what was I thinking…I shouldn't have let him in…my heartbeat was out of control…

"Yoh-kun…maybe…you should go."

"Do you think so? I guess I don't know much about studying this, so maybe you're right…I just wanted to make sure you were okay since you left without saying anything…I wondered…did you mean what you said to me that night?"

"Yoh-kun…" I couldn't tell him the truth…if I did, it would just make this problem prolong itself…but I could stop this here and now with just two little words. I would never feel his embrace again, I would never have to worry about being more than friends with him again…the thought itself made me quiver…

"Manta…?"

It was then we heard the closing of the front door and the chatter of my parents and their business propositions. Quickly I jerked out of my nervous state and into a panicked one. I quickly looked at him and he immediately understood. My father hated Yoh, if he found me with him while I was supposed to be studying…I just didn't want to think about it.

"Quick!" I whispered. "In here!" I shoved him into the shower, turned the water on, and jumped inside.

"Manta?" Mannheim's booming voice questioned.

"Yes, father?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower, father."

"Why are you taking a shower? Why is your homework lying here unfinished? Hurry up and finished washing, and get out here as soon as you're done!"

"Yes, father."

We heard the door slam, and I breathed a sigh. I looked up and Yoh's eyes caught mine. I blushed and looked down again.

"Manta…" He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. I looked up at him and he said, "Manta-chan, I'm sorry this had to happen. I should have known your parents would have been home soon – I should have remembered…"

"Yoh, its not your fault at all, its mine…"

"Manta, you never answered my question."

"…Yoh-kun, I…I…"

"Yes?" He encouraged. "You can tell me anything, you know…whatever you have to say to me would be fine…"

I wanted so badly to be with him, but that would be selfish wouldn't it…

"Yes, Yoh-kun…I did. I love you so much it hurts sometimes…I don't know what to do about this…I don't want to be a bother to you…the last thing I want is to get in your way…"

"Manta, its okay!" He smiled, and brought his other hand up to my other cheek. He kneeled, and slowly and gently he kissed me. The water from the shower now fully drenching us, I was in a daze just gazing into his warm, chocolate eyes. He took me in his arms and held me close to him. He kissed me deeper this time, and I finally let myself relax into his embrace. I held him to me, and he whispered in my ear, "Manta, don't worry about a thing. We'll figure something out, right?"

I shook as I whimpered my answer, feeling so exhausted by my nerves and feelings that I just wanted to collapse in his arms. After I had recovered somewhat or at least had stopped shaking, he looked into my eyes and said, "Let's get into some dry clothes, okay?" He said, smiling. He turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel from the counter. Wrapping me in it, he gently ruffled my hair. I giggled softly and offered it to him so he wouldn't be cold. We helped each other get dry, but our clothes were still quite damp. Not that there was anything we could do about that – anything Manta could wear would most definitely wouldn't fit Yoh, and using the dryer was out of the question.

"Maybe I should go now...if your parents find out I'm here it'll be both of our heads, and Anna is probably wondering where I am…and to have Anna wonder is never a good idea…"

"I know it. Yoh-kun…"

"Manta…I glad we could talk about this. I'm glad…that you could be honest with me about your feelings…"

"I'm glad that you feel the same way about me, Yoh-kun."

"Like I said, don't worry, Manta. It'll all work out in the end."


	3. Catalysts

I know what you're thinking. Another chapter? So _soon_? You must be mad! Yes, my Asamada friends, indeed. Not within the same year, but relatively closer to the other chapter. So, I'm not sure if I'm really happy about this chapter yet…and it may yet be subject to changing…but I think I'd like to get some feedback on it, if you don't mind. If there's something that yo might think isn't right or if someone has lost character…I haven't watched this show in a very long time and actually never saw the entire series…but if you find errors, please humor me. Well, enough adieu…fic-ness!

I came to the Asakura mansion briefly a few days later to say hello. Most everyone from the party the other day was still there. This wasn't unusual though, since most of them lived there anyway. Yoh was so generous, because he let people stay in his house for free. Anna on the other hand, was not. She demanded that everyone do something around the house to earn his or her keep. But even stranger, she made Yoh do most of the dirty work even though he was basically the owner of the house. I wasn't made to do any chores because I had my own place to live, but I helped out anyway, just because it gave me some extra time to spend with Yoh-kun. These were my favorite times of the day; it gave me the opportunity to commiserate with him about how harshly Anna treated him, though deep down he knew it was for the best.

Anna…she was so outright when it came to orders yet so reserved when it came to showing her feelings. The weird thing is, even though she is the one object between Yoh and I…I should be angry with her, right? I should harbor some sort of jealousy or something, right? Oddly, I did not. I understood that they were probably destined, that they were the right matches for each other when all was said and done…but I still believed that there as a chance for Yoh and I too. After all, I have thought about what might happen when Yoh and I would finally be together at last…what did I have to offer him? What could I do for him? Did he really need me anymore? Had I really done so much to help him achieve his goals in the first place? But Yoh had been the first to confess his feelings for me, so…I wondered how much he had really thought about the situation. Would we be openly together or would we remain casual around friends so they wouldn't know? Did he know that we might be looked down upon if everyone knew? Or maybe he had thought about all of this, and maybe he just depended on the strength of his friendships to keep their respect. If that was true, I hated to think that our being together was a potential black mark on his spotless reputation. And if they didn't take it well, I wouldn't be able to stand the fact that I had been the sole cause of this trouble…me and my selfish thoughts…

On top of that, where would I find time to be with him? After cram school had ended, my father recently gave me new company internship privileges. Reviewing company stocks, mergers, and tedious busy-work like calculating sales, I was now so swamped with paperwork on top of my regular homework that I barely had regular sleeping hours. The long hours at my desk lasted forever. It seemed my schedule couldn't have time to see him, yet it happened every minute I closed my eyes.

"Manta…" I heard him whisper. I felt his arms around me, and pulling me close. We were back in my shower again, only this time we weren't wearing as much. Yoh's body was so beautiful because he worked hard every day in training. The steam curled around our bodies and solidified on his chest, making his muscles glisten. I could feel his firm body pressed against mine, and I felt myself blush deeply.

"Manta…"

"…Yoh-kun…"

"Manta…? Manta!"

"Hmm?" I murmured unintelligibly. I looked up, out of my reverie, to find Father standing over me.

"Manta? What are you doing, daydreaming when you're supposed to be working? Don't let me catch you again!" He barked. "It's one o'clock in the morning anyway. You have school tomorrow. Get to bed."

"Yes, Father."

"Manta. If this continues to happen, you can consider yourself not part of this family. We've had enough of your slacking off. Do you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, Father."

"Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, Father."

I trudged past my desk, and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. As I looked, I noticed the rings forming under my eyes from fatigue. I had put up with this man my whole life. I had endured his abuses, harsh comments, bruising remarks about his son. It seemed I would never be the son he wished for. I wondered why I tried so hard to please him all of these years. I wished I could go far from here, far from my family, my life…nothing seemed to be going right. My life was boring, stressful, tedious, and exhausting. I wanted to be successful, yes, but was this the only way? It was all I had, anyway. I had always been so buried in my work so I had no friends…or was it the other way around? If I quit working…where would I go? What would I do? How would I live? Who would be there for me? I didn't have Yoh anymore...actually, I had never had him. I wouldn't allow myself to have him even if I could. I wasn't worth it. I'm not anything. Like my father implied, I'm worthless.

The next day at school I could barely hold my head up. I might have fallen asleep in class if I hadn't been so adamant on paying attention. I wouldn't allow my mind to stray any more; it had gotten me into enough trouble already. I wouldn't entertain those thoughts, and I wouldn't tease myself into believing somehow they could happen. I considered my love for Yoh-kun to be terminated. I couldn't fit him in my life and neither could he. It simply wasn't meant to be.

These thoughts continued in my mind as I walked home from school that day. I practically sleep-walked, I could feel my legs were like lead, and my eyelids were so heavy…every step was such an effort…the sun was way too bright…until a loud blast from a passing car sounded and an angry-sounding man yelled "Get out of the way!" from the driver's seat…and sudden force pulling my jacket and a flash of white and I was on the other side of the road. I shakily murmured "Wha…?" and looked up to see my savior.

"What are you doing, Manta, are you trying to get yourself killed??" An angry Yoh cried at me.

"Y-Yoh-kun, I-I…" I stuttered.

"Manta, are you alright?" He sounded less angry, and more concerned now.

As I looked up at him, tears began to well inside of me…the tears of the emotions that had been bottled up inside for the past few days brought out by the sudden shock suddenly erupted from me. "Manta-chan…what's wrong? Let me take you home, and we can talk about it, alright?"

We arrived at the Asakura mansion just as Anna was making up the grocery list needed for dinner that evening. I hoped that someone else could do the grocery shopping, because I really needed to talk to Yoh. "Yoh. Here." She handed the list to Yoh without even looking at him. Ryu and Lyzerg watched from the corner. Ryu, noticing Manta's condition, took the list from Anna instead.

"Ryu…" Anna said. "That list was for Yoh."

"I'll take it tonight, Anna. Besides, since I am the Great Master Chef, I need to be able to select the choicest of ingredients for my fair Lyzerg-dono!"

"Fine." She said, and returned to watching her soap opera.

"Thanks," I heard Yoh whisper to Ryu as we passed up the stairs to Yoh's room. We walked inside, and Yoh closed the door behind us. He sat me down on his bed, and waited for me to begin. The silence in the room and our location was very reminiscent of the first time I had told Yoh that I loved him. It seemed so long ago. I stared at the floor. My face still felt numb from crying so much, and my eyes stung with dryness. With one hand he lifted my face to look into his, and our eyes met. He looked at me with concern, reading deeply into me, and I felt he understood my thoughts exactly.

"Manta, it was your father again, wasn't it. Manta, I…I'm so sorry. You really need to get out of that place; it isn't making you happy at all. Manta, please come stay here with me!"

"But Yoh-kun, I…what if something happens between us, what if someone finds out? With me actually living here that makes the chances even greater for a slip-up to happen…and…"

"Manta-chan…they already know."

"…WHAT!?"

"I hoped you wouldn't mind if I told them…but now I understand you wanted to keep it a secret…so please forgive me."

"No, Yoh-kun, that isn't it…ah, what do you mean they already know!? They weren't acting any differently?"

"Close, true friends should be able to know things like this and not be changed right? After all, the person was probably already like that before and they didn't know, and that doesn't really matter as far as friendship goes. Besides, real friends should be there for each other."

"W-What about Anna?"

"Ah, well, that's another story. I haven't really figured out how to tell her yet."

"What do you mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well…its kind of difficult. You see, we don't know exactly when my Baptism will take place, and…when that happens, I'll need to take a partner, and that's where the trouble starts. I'm kind of apprehensive about talking to my Grandparents about changing the arrangement…but they know I've always been different. I don't think it will be that much of a surprise to them. But I do think they'll be disappointed. But it can't be helped."

"What are you saying, Yoh?"

"I'm saying I'm breaking the engagement no matter what. Whether they approve or not, I won't be married to Anna. I may be able to work out a situation where Anna's family receives the same treatment as if they were aligned with the Shaman royal family, without actually being married to me."

"In ancient Kingdoms that happens a lot, the new King has fake papers made declaring him the one and only true ruler of the people…so the same could be done, having Anna and her family being related to yours so that they receive benefit too…" I recited from memory of our history text like a robot…but then it hit me. I gasped.

"Wait, Yoh-kun…so then…you mean…"

"Manta-chan…"

"Uhhhhn…?"

"I know my being made into Shaman King may not even happen for a few years to come, or even tomorrow…but I…"

"Yoh-kun…"

"I want you to be mine. Manta, I don't know how I would have done anything without you, you mean so much to me, you've always meant so much to me, it just…took a while to realize it. Manta-chan, I would like for you to be with me."

Such kind and soothing, yet powerful and earth-shaking words. My heart was in shock. I could barely breathe. In the last two minutes my entire life had just turned three hundred and sixty degrees AND upside down. I got so dizzy. I was already so fatigued and…now…I felt myself become weaker, how was I still sitting up? The room was so hot, my head was spinning…and I fell away from Yoh onto the bed, unconsciously.

When I woke up, I found I had placed inside the bedcovers. The lights had been turned off, and the light outside was gone. My heart jumped when I thought about how late I was getting home and how my Father would flay me alive when I got home…but then… I remembered that somehow that didn't matter anymore…because…my heart jumped again, but this time for an exciting reason – Yoh wanted me. He wanted me. He understood everything, and still…he wouldn't have it any other way. My savior. I laid back down, the butterflies calming to a dull roar. I heard the noises of dinner happening in the dining room downstairs. I wasn't hungry though, because I still felt a little groggy from crying so much before, but I could hear Yoh's voice among the others' playful tones, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. I lingered a few moments, cherishing the newfound peace in my life, and slowly got out of the nice, warm bed to seek my friends in the room below.


	4. Contests

So, I guess I'm back. I shot myself over the last chapter four, regenerated, and came back with this. I had to raise the rating level this time, so for all those who were waiting for a little action, welp, here's a bit for yas. Enjoy!

Just for fun, I found some quotes while reading the Shaman King manga I thought hinted some possible feelings from Manta's side…it's fun to squint, isn't it?

"He became charmed by the power of a shaman – and so did I." (ch. 2, p.24)

"Shaman and spirit, bound by mutual reliance…I'm kind of jealous." (ch.5, p.8)

" 'If you do die, then you could join with me!' 'Join with Yoh-kun?' "(ch.5, p.9)

"Manta, you know you've got to do this."

A concerned Yoh looked at me from across the bed. Even though I'd been so relieved at the thought of leaving my family forever, I knew it couldn't be so easy as to just run away from it all. He was right; I had to face up to my father, before it was too late.

"I know, Yoh-kun, but…I'm afraid."

"I understand, in fact…I'm scared for my parents and grandparents reactions too, but…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we've got to deal with your father, because I've heard that he's been looking for you, ever since you came here three days ago."

"W-What should I do?"

"I think you should go home. But only for a visit – be sure to make that clear. Even though he may be angry you're gone, he's probably mostly upset because he doesn't know if you're safe or not. Let him know that you are fine, and that you have somewhere safe to stay. And then tell him how you feel. The rest is up to you, Manta. I could come with you – to make sure he won't hurt you."

Yoh-kun, my eternal protector. He was right, my father did have the tendency to lose control once in a while, but that was only because he could never act the way he wanted to at work, and he had to keep his emotions bottled up inside all the time. Emotions bottled up inside, huh…maybe we had more in common than I thought. But to have Yoh in danger with problem he had had nothing to do with that had been building for 14 years?

"No, Yoh-kun…this is my problem. I've got to do this by myself."

I returned home that evening. I opened the door with my key, and closed it silently. The place was silent – there was no movement, no sound of any kind…no sign of life whatsoever. Just as I was about to conclude that there was no one present, half-relieved, I heard a low growl from the kitchen doorway.

"Looks like the runt finally decided to show his face again! Ha!"

Oh no. I could tell from his mannerisms that he was completely drunk. This was absolutely not looking good. I didn't make a single move.

"But this ain't your home, boy. There's nothing for you here anymore." He moved unsteadily towards me, a wine bottle in his hand. "We can't have little sc-screw-ups (hic) and crybabies who r-run…away when things get a little tough, now can we?" I stood still as a statue, and noticing the menacing gleam in his eyes, didn't dare to say or do anything. "There is no place for you here anymore. I've already g-given the company inheritance to…Mannoko." "No…" I gasped, almost inaudibly. "But YOU," He roared, "YOU were supposed to be the one!"

My poor sister, now taking the heat for something that should have been MY problem to deal with in the first place. Now things had gone too far.

"I was supposed to be the one? Did you ever stop to ask what it was that I wanted to do!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "I never wanted your company to begin with! These are all your dreams, and you never stopped to consider mine! I could never be good enough to you, no matter how hard I tried!" I had broken down into full sobs now, but I knew I had to be strong and keep going. His beady eyes and flushed face watched me warily. "No matter how hard or late I worked, no matter how many times I exhausted myself, no matter how much I began to hate myself for disappointing you, it was never good enough! No matter what I did, I'd never be a worthy son to you!" I felt myself starting to lose control in hysterics, but I didn't care anymore – this had been under the rug too long! "You're a crazy old man and I hate you!"

I saw him raise the wine bottle, but all I had time for was to bring my arms up to protect my face from the blow. I closed my eyes and waited for impact – then suddenly, I heard the shattering of glass but only felt the shards of glass falling around my face and arms. When I looked up wondering just what had hindered the attack – I saw Yoh's angry face glaring daggers at my father as he knelt perpendicular to me, his forearm covered in glass, cut and already starting to bruise, poised in front of his face.

"AND YOU!" He roared once again. "YOU must have given him these ideas, hmm!"

Yoh said nothing, and continued to stare him down. "Manta would have been completely content here if you hadn't been such a distraction! Worthless, all of you, WORTHLESS!" He lunged forward and grabbed Yoh by the collar. He looked deep into his face for a moment, and didn't say anything. I stood, frozen, speechless, motionless. Then, at once, I saw my father raise his hand. When I realized what he was about to do, I rushed forward and cried "No, father, stop!" and grabbed his arm. He immediately flung me away, but then suddenly he too sunk down, and kneeled on the ground, in a markedly defeated way. "Father…?" I asked timidly. I crept toward him, and as I peered into his face, saw that he was, in fact, crying. His chest heaved slightly. "Just…go." He said finally.

Not knowing what else to do, I looked from him, to Yoh, and nodded. We silently stood and walked towards the open front door, and silently closed it behind us.

We walked silently side by side all the way back to Yoh's house. Anna greeted us at the door, with a "Just where do you think you…" which stopped when she noticed that he was badly hurt. "YOH! What happened to you!" her reaction suddenly turning from annoyed to concerned. "Oh, it's nothing, everything's fine now, Anna, so don't worry, alright?" He smiled just as calmly as he ever had. "Dana-sama!" "Yoh-dono!" "Sempai!" It seemed they had attracted the rest of the household, too. "Everything is alright, okay?" Tamao came forward with a box of first aid materials. "Sempai, if you don't mind, I…" She trailed off, blushing.

"Tamao-chan, this is my fault so…let me take care of it, alright? I think I owe him." I said to her. She reluctantly handed over the box, and Yoh and I walked upstairs. I could feel the eyes boring into my back, but I was already too exhausted from everything to care.

"Manta, are you alright?" He asked, once we entered his room. "Y-Yoh-kun, I should be asking you that!" I said, blushing. "Manta…I've been through worse, we both have." I silently cleaned and wrapped his arm in gauze. Once I was finished, he suddenly swooped me up in his arms and held me close. "Manta..." He squeezed a little tighter, "I was so scared back there." Too tired to cry any more, I rested there in his embrace.

"But congratulations, Manta, you did it." He whispered into my ear. "You're free now. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He kissed me then, the sensation cutting through all the tired and nerve-ridden feelings from before. Slowly, deeply he kissed me, and as I warmed to his embrace, my heartbeat raced and my breathing became unsteady. My hands found themselves intertwined in his hair, and suddenly I was kissing him more passionately than I ever had before. This was too perfect, too unreal…but I wouldn't stop. I took my hands from his hair, and pulled away slightly to remove his bloodstained shirt from his shoulders. Once I was finished, he broke the kiss briefly to do the same to me.

He sat leaned against the wall and I straddled him, lost in the feeling of our bare flesh touching like this. We rested this way, breathlessly panting in each other's ears when I noticed a sensation coming from below. I recognized it from times past when I imagined things like this before...I felt myself harden against him. I tensed a bit when I realized this, not knowing what I should do, blushing even more furiously, I'm sure.

Yoh noticed, though to my surprise, he chuckled lightly, ruffed my hair, then kissed me again and laid me down on the bed. I closed my eyes, not knowing what I should do here, and I felt him kiss my neck, which started there but then moved gradually southward. He held my hands as he did so, which I squeezed hard because…I-I just couldn't stand this anymore! My heart would explode, and that would be that. Here lies Manta. Completely dead of sensory overload. At least I'd be happy when I went.

Suddenly, he took his hands from mine, and unbuckled my belt. I felt what I knew had been coming this entirely excruciating long time. A warm, wet softness had enclosed over my aching member, and I trembled, I sweated, I gasped, and with all my might I tried not to scream, well, anything…his name or otherwise. "Manta…"I heard his breathy voice proclaim, and I completely lost control of everything. I quickly raised a hand to my mouth and bit my knuckle to keep from screaming as I came.

I rested there a few minutes, yet my breathing hadn't returned to normal. My eyes were still clamped shut, because I never wanted to let go of this feeling, ever. I felt when I opened them it would have all been some sort of cruel dream. But after a while when things hadn't faded away, I slowly opened them to find Yoh watching me silently right beside me. He smiled softly when our eyes met, and kissed me chastely.

"You were too adorable, I didn't want to disturb you. But we should get back down to everyone, they're probably wondering what was taking so long, don't you think?"


End file.
